zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Farren Marco
Farren Marco is a highly-trained elite scout of Altea in service to Princess Allura and the older half-sister of Alexis Marco. Once best friends with Allura in their childhood, Farren ended their friendship and cut all ties with Allura for reasons unknown to the princess. She entered the Altean military and became one of their most deadly scouts, assigned to brave and infiltrate enemy lines. Since her mother, brilliant scientist Dr. Antania Marco, helped King Alfor create Voltron, Farren feels a strong connection to the lions and a childhood dream to become one of the Paladins. When Allura chooses the five human teenagers that arrive at the Castle of Lions as the Paladins instead, Farren is quick to voice her disapproval of the decision and her lack of faith in them as Paladins. In time, however, Farren slowly begins to accept them as Paladins for their bravery, selflessness and compassion while also taking on the task of training them. Physical description Farren is a tall, lean Altean with pale skin, amber eyes with lilac pupils and black hair with bangs dyed blue. Her entire physical appearance resembles that of her mother, bearing virtually no resemblance to her father with the exception to her purple pupils, the only physical trait she inherited from him. Her hair is often pulled into a ponytail with one of her dyed strands, leaving the second one loose. Like Alteans, Farren has pointed ears and arrow-like markings on her cheeks just below her eyes colored lilac. Her casual attire consists of a lime green tank top with white and black sections, grey pants and purple boots. She also wears a pair of black bands on her upper arms and black fingerless gloves. Her entire left arm up to her shoulder is has been replaced with an Altean cybernetic, though it is capable of projecting the look and feel of normal skin, making it appear as though her arm is organic. When not in combat, she typically leaves her arm cloaked, but willingly uncloaks it for combat. Farren's attire changes slightly later, wearing a more form fitting green top with black and white accents. Farren's combat suit is an armoured, full-body suit colored black and purple with lime green highlights. In lieu of a helmet, Farren wears a piece of headgear, which includes an earpiece and projects an orange colored holographic visor over her eyes, which is capable of forming a helmet when needed. Holstered on the back of her waist are her dual pair of pistols, which can combine together to form a sniper rifle. Personality Above all else, Farren is a serious, dedicated and loyal individual to Altea. When on a mission, she is completely focused on achieving her goal and reaching her objective, easily taking out anything that gets in her way and not letting her emotions affect her judgement and focus. She's not afraid to speak her mind against authorities but is ultimately a loyal soldier who would give her life for Altea. Farren holds great pride in her identity and position as a scout to the point where she withheld the truth regarding the loss of her arm to prevent people from remembering her solely for something bad that happened to her, when she wanted to be remembered instead for her own accomplishments. Though she was once childhood friends with Allura, Farren treated the princess with a bit of a cold shoulder, even after they awaken from cryo sleep and since Allura is the sole remaining authority figure she answers to. After a heated argument, Allura eventually learned the truth behind Farren leaving and the two reconciled and reformed their friendship. Since then, Farren has stopped treating Allura coldly and dutifully serves and protects her from harm. Farren has a soft spot for her younger half-sister, Alexis and maintains a playful, banter-filled relationship with her even when on a mission. Despite Alexis' agoraphobia and extreme anxiety in large groups and public, Farren is patient and encouraging with her sister, never pushing her too far. Unlike Allura and Alexis, Farren has little faith in the Paladins' ability and qualifications, largely in part due to her own childhood desire to be a Paladin and the desire to preserve what she considers her mother's last remaining legacy. This often causes her to butt heads with them, as she is almost constantly putting the Paladins down and criticizing them. Over time, however, she comes to accept them as Paladins after witnessing the Red Lion - the most stubborn and temperamental of the Lions - select Keith as its pilot and that the Paladins selflessly abandoned their old lives to save the universe. She begrudgingly accepts that they are the ones chosen by the Lions, but adds that they are far from ready to be true Paladins. Over the course of training the Paladins, Farren in particular butts heads with Keith, largely due in part to both being incredibly stubborn. Farren took great pleasure in overpowering Keith in training and getting on his nerves, usually by calling him "primitive" in a derogatory manner. Over time however, Farren slowly begins to warm up to Keith, admiring his persistence, determination, bravery and compassionate heart for those in need and begins to slowly warm up to the other Paladins as well. When Farren realizes that she has developed feelings for Keith, she has trouble sorting through her emotions, having never experienced romantic infatuation before largely due to the war-filled times of her early life. When she attempts to convey her feelings to him, she becomes a bumbling mess, unable to properly say what she means and loses her normally confident front. Following her capture and experimentation on by the Galra, Farren becomes more closed off from the others, even after returning to the group. She is frightened by her new abilities and desperate to get them under control out of fear of hurting those she cares about. Despite some difficulties, Farren was convinced to stay and eventually worked through the trauma of her capture and came to accept the change made upon her, vowing to use it against the Galra and make them regret doing what they did to her. She and Keith also reconcile after their initial difficulties and enter a relationship. After entering a relationship with Keith, Farren becomes slightly more easy going with everyone, but still maintains a tough and disciplined exterior when it comes to training and fighting. Abilities Powers *'Altean physiology:' **'Appearance alteration:' An ability of the chameleon-like race of Alteans is the ability to mimic the physical traits of other species by either changing their skin tone and manipulating their height. Farren makes great use of this while scouting in order to blend into the local populace and infiltrate high security areas. Farren cannot transform into inanimate objects and she cannot mask her Altean markings or alter her pointed ears. She can easily pass for a Galra due to her lilac markings blending in with Galra purple skin tone. *'Altean magic:' Due to her long term exposure to and torture by the Druids, Farren's latent Altean magical abilities inherited from King Alfor were prematurely unlocked. However, her degree of control was very poor and she constantly struggled to keep her powers from bursting out wildly. In addition, she had difficulty in calling on her new powers and they only seemed to manifest when she was angry or in danger. However, with training and time, she eventually gained some mastery over the powers. It is uncertain if she would have developed these abilities naturally were it not for the Druids' interference. Despite having some Altean magic, Farren does not possess the Mark of the Chosen. **'Quintessence manipulation:' Farren gained the ability to generate, manipulate and project energy in the form of energy bolts and even electrical attacks. Her magic manifests in the form of blue lightning. Compared to Allura's use of magic, Farren's is only developed enough to be used for offensive purposes. She lacks any ability to manipulate quintessence to heal wounds or rejuvenate one's life force or open rifts into the Quintessence field. **'Teleportation:' Like the Druids, Farren can disappear in a puff of black smoke and reappear in another location. This ability is short-range and she has yet to master teleporting to the exact location of her choice. Skills *'Stealth and infiltration:' From her military training, Farren became a highly skilled and effective scout, able to sneak behind enemy lines and infiltrate enemy strongholds in order to retrieve vital information, sabotage targets and perform general reconnaissance. **'Silent movement:' She is well-trained in moving across areas in complete silence, moving or standing without giving herself away and making her able to sneak up on someone without them realizing. **'Evasion:' She is highly skilled in eluding pursuers and evading capture. *'Combat mastery:' Farren is a master of hand-to-hand and unarmed combat. Despite only holding the rank of a scout, Farren explains that Altean scouts needed to be well-trained in order to combat any foe they encounter. She can easily subdue opponents her size and can make use of her speed to overpower larger than her. **'Dual wielding:' Farren is also well trained in dual wielding for both knives and guns. *'Marksmanship:' Farren is an excellent sharpshooter with superb accuracy and precision with both her guns and the throwing knives she uses. *'Tracking:' Farren is also skilled in searching for and tracking her target across great distances, all while concealing her presence. *'Master thievery:' On many of her missions, Farren was required to steal information. She is able to accomplish this quickly and effectively, while leaving no trace that she was ever present. *'Piloting:' Farren is also a skilled pilot, able to evade enemy fire as well as infiltrate secure locations via stealth fighter jet. *'Patience:' Farren displays an exceptional amount of patience, waiting for hours or sometimes days for the perfect opportunity to either break in or make a shot with her sniper rifle. *'Peak physical conditioning' *'Enhanced speed, dexterity and athleticism' Equipment *'Cybernetic arm:' After returning from a mission missing her arm, Farren was fitted with a cybernetic replacement. Unlike Shiro's arm, Farren's is comprised of Altean technology and capable of transforming into a blaster or sword on the fly. The outer layer of her arm is capable of projecting an appearance and feel that resembles normal skin, making it appear as though her arm is normal. **'Energy sword:' The forearm of Farren's arm is capable of transforming and emitting a long energy blade capable of slicing through nearly any solid material. **'Shield:' Similar to the Paladins' armor, Farren is capable of generating a personal shield capable of deflecting attacks. **'Palm blaster:' Farren can emit a highly concentrated energy beam from the palm of her hand. **'Arm cannon:' She can also transform her entire arm into a powerful cannon, capable of emitting an enormous blast of energy. **'Grappling hook:' Her arm contains a small grappling hook and cable with which she can use to ascend otherwise unclimbable heights and even grab objects or enemies. **'Magnetic palm:' Like her scout armor, her arm is naturally equipped with magnetic manipulation, allowing her to pull or repel anything magnetic. *'Combat suit:' Farren dons an armored combat suit when on missions or in battle, which protects her from harm and increases her strength. **'Magnetic gauntlets:' The suit is also equipped with a pair of magnetic gauntlets, allowing Farren control any magnetic metal, repelling it or pulling it towards her or vice versa. She can use it to latch onto metallic surfaces and even recall her guns or knives should they be separated from her. **'Visor:' Farren's headgear projects an orange holographic visor over her eyes, allowing her to scan environments, mark targets and relay and receive information. This headpiece can also form a helmet around her head to protect her from the vacuum of space and provide her with oxygen. *'Dual pistols/sniper rifle:' Farren's primary ranged weapon is a pair of dual pistols. They are capable of rapidly firing small energy bolts and are more effective at close range. They are also capable of combining into a sniper rifle, allowing Farren to take out targets from a vast distance. *'Olkari dagger:' Farren's primary melee weapon is a sleek blue dagger made from Olkari technology, which allows the dagger to self-replicate, thereby giving Farren a near infinite supply of daggers. She stores the original inside her cybernetic arm, from where she can dispense as many dagger copies as she needs. The copies are as solid and sharp as the original, but dematerialize after some time or if they sustain too much damage. She interchangeably wields these as both melee weapons and throwing knives, depending on her situation. The dagger was originally gifted to her by King Alfor, who stated that it belonged to her father. Trivia *Farren is name of English origin meaning "adventurous". Category:Fan Characters Category:Voltron characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:A to Z